Various types of atomizers are known. There are, for example, the devices illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,378,783, 6,276,616, Binks MACH 2A Hydraulically-Assisted Automatic HVLP Spray Gun Part Sheet, 2000, and Graco, Circulating, High Pressure Automatic Air-Assisted Spray Gun Instructions-Parts List, 1998. Various types of nozzles, air caps and the like for atomizers are also known. There are, for example, the devices illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,344,078; 4,842,203; and, 4,386,739. This listing is not intended to be a representation that a complete search of all relevant art has been made, or that no more pertinent art than that listed exists, or that the listed art is material to patentability. Nor should any such representation be inferred.
As used herein, words such as “top,” “bottom,” “front,” “rear,” “left side,” “right side,” and the like refer to relative positions of components, devices and so on in the drawings, and are not intended as limitations on apparatus constructed according to the invention, orientations that apparatus constructed according to the invention can assume, or orientations in which such apparatus may be mounted. Nor should any such limitations be inferred.